Increasingly, cloud storage providers are utilized for storing and/or sharing content across multiple clients, where the cloud storage providers have engines that automatically synchronize the content between the clients and cloud storage. However, synchronization may be problematic when a user accidentally deletes a large portion of content and does not realize until a later time when restoration of previous versions of the content becomes a complex and tedious task. Synchronization may also be problematic if a nefarious application has started to delete and/or encrypt a user's data.